


[M4F] [Script Offer] The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood

by brokengalaxy



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: "My Dear", 18+ ONLY, Aftercare, Bite marks, Body Worship, Choose Your Own Ending, Confessions, Creampie, F/M, Forbidden Love, In The Woods, Kissing, L-Bombs, Rubbing, Scratching, Sweet, Werewolf, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: You watched her walk by countless times before. You served as her guide whenever she seemed to lose her way. In time, you have been mesmerised by the girl whose crimson cape called for your attention again and again. You know it’s not gonna turn out well, wolves who approach little girls in the woods don’t get a happy ending. But if you watch her walk by once again without telling her what you feel, you know you’re gonna regret it… so you approach her… and tell her how you feel.
Kudos: 19





	[M4F] [Script Offer] The Wolf that fell in love with Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life.
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.
> 
> This script is written for adults (18+) by an adult (18+). All characters depicted are also 18+. If you are not an adult, this is clearly not for you. Please exit now. I mean it.

* * *

**KEY:**

*emphasis*  
[action / prompts / additional notes]   
‘…’ as stand-alone lines = continue improv. as previously stated

* * *

**Writer's note:** This script is a 'Choose Your Own Ending' which means that I have given you two options of endings \- the 'happy ending' and the 'tragic ending'. It is up to you which ending you would like to incorporate in your fill. However, please do take note that the 'tragic ending' requires an important sfx and is extremely crucial for the overall completion of the tragedy.

▪ background: the woods, almost sunset

[character’s voice is quite nervous, deeply passionate, maybe even a tad desperate?]

▪ general sfx: forest ambiance would work all throughout the audio 

[deep breaths] 

[to yourself] Okay, you can do this. 

You’ve practiced what to say to her so many times already. You know what to do. You know what to say. 

You’re not letting her go again. Not this time.

You got this. 

[you take one last final deep breath as you leave the tree you were hiding behind and approach her]

[you attempt to approach her as quietly as you can, so that you don’t scare her away but unfortunately, you’re not as sly as you think you were]

[dried leaves underneath your feet crackle sfx.] 

[outcry, sudden burst out] No! 

[softer tone] No, please. Don’t run away.

I’m not here to hurt you. 

I am *not* going to hurt you. 

I will never even dream of it. I will never even *think* about it.

You’re safe with me, I promise.

[awkward pause / silence - you realise that you don’t know how to continue but you don’t want to let this moment pass or waste the chance, so you muster up the courage to resume the conversation]

[character’s voice is shaky, awkward, shy but wants to convey what he feels] 

[stutter] I-I watched you walk this path countless times before...and for some reason, you always come by when the sun is almost down, which is really dangerous, by the way.

[pause - she makes no indication of continuing the conversation, if anything she looks more terrified]

W-why do you look so scared of me? Y-you keep avoiding my eyes...

I am...gentle. I promise.

[pause - she responds]

You’ve heard the stories about the creatures in the woods... and how dangerous they are…?

[defeated sigh] I see…

Did any of those stories ever talk about a wolf? 

[pause]

You did hear about one? 

What kind of stories— [you cut yourself off when she answered suddenly]

[light chuckle] They called me, ‘The Big Bad Wolf’...? 

That’s so...inaccurate.

[from now on, the character's voice is now more confident, knows what he wants. He is in a state of deep longing, but still holds that caring and sweet tone]

I know this is gonna sound so weird and a little creepy...and maybe you won’t even believe the words I say…

But if I watch you pass by once again without telling you what I feel...or that I even exist, I don't think I could ever live with myself...

From the very first time I saw the crimson blush of your cape...I was immediately enticed. 

And just as the stories you’ve heard...I’m sure you know that our meeting... our ‘encounter’ is tied to a specific ending.

I’ve seen you fleeing from me time and time again… and every time you do so, my heart drops. 

The glaring red of your cape alerts me whenever you are close and it hurts to see that whenever I muster up the courage to approach you… you run away from me.

The ending won't change any of this and now that we’ve met, I can sense it coming for us.

But I can’t just do nothing. 

I can’t just watch as you flee one more time. 

I know I had to do something or else I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.

[pause] 

[you let out a breath to get rid of the nerves]

I watched you as you picked the flowers by the path. 

I listened to you as you softly hummed to yourself...

I loved how your eyes lit up when you saw the butterflies fluttering close by...

I wanted to approach you much sooner...to introduce myself...to let you know that I am here. 

But… something always held me back... maybe it was the nerves or maybe it’s the fact that I’m scared you’ll run away again… once you do see who I am. 

But not this time... I had to take the chance.

I want to meet you properly. I want to talk to you face to face.

I just wanted to speak to you... 

But now that you’re here… now you’re right in front of me… 

I just… I want to touch you... to embrace you… to hold you close...

[pause - let this moment / confession linger for a while] 

[sigh]

Fuck, that *really* sounded creepy, didn’t it?

[instead of answering you, she responds with something else]

[slightly surprised] You saw me watching you...?

You saw me hiding behind the trees…

Now, you’re just making me feel even more like a creep… [you laugh a little to hide your embarrassment] 

[your laughter trails off eventually, bringing back that serious and passionate tone you had before]

Was that...the reason why you ran away? 

[pause - she tells you yes]

I’m sorry I scared you.

I didn’t mean to.

But please, do not be afraid of me. 

[pause]

You were...shy? 

[you’re taken aback, you were surprised with what she has said]

Why will you be shy? 

[flustered] B-because of me?

B-but why? I’m just a normal guy…

Okay, maybe ‘normal’ is an understatement but—

...We’ve met before?

What do you mean… [pause for a moment until you realise what she meant]

Oh! That’s right…

I did tell you which path to take when you got lost... I’m surprised you remember such a short encounter.

[pause] 

You never forgot about it? 

[taken aback] Wow… that’s really… um, I don’t know what to say…

I hope I made a decent impression…?

I did? 

Well, I’m happy to hear that.

I’d hate for you to think of me as the ‘Big Bad Wolf’ when that is not exactly the case.

[pause - you see her hesitate to speak and this makes you hesitate as well. you remember who you are and the image you project that can be easily misunderstood]

[you let out a firm breath]

I don’t want to cross any kind of boundary and I am fully aware that this is the first time I ever held a proper conversation with you…

But… if you’d allow me to prove to you that I’m not the ‘Big Bad Wolf’ you’ve heard from the stories going around the village… will you let me?

I can prove to you that, that title is not only inaccurate but also extremely untrue. 

My brothers and the other members of my pack may live up to that title… but I promise you… that is not the case for me.

[pause - you search her face for some kind of indication either of rejection or acceptance, anything that could decide what your next move is] 

But of course, I’ll only make a move if you’ll let me.

[again, you pause - you don’t want to scare her away or push her into doing what she doesn’t want] 

So… can I? 

[light pause as you wait for her response]

[finally, she responds. it was a soft yet firm nod but it was enough to make your heart flutter]

You have no idea how much that made me happy...

Can I stroke your cheek? I want to feel your skin against mine..

[pause as you slowly raise your hand and stroke her cheek]

[you let out a sigh of relief, of content, of happiness]

Your skin… it’s softer than I ever imagined. 

Here...come closer to me…

I won’t bite… unless you ask me too anyway. [chuckle] 

I’m sorry, was that too bold of me right away?

No matter how hard I try, my fangs and my claws won’t suddenly disappear. 

But please know this, I will never hurt you. 

I will say this over and over again until you believe me. 

Please, look into my eyes. 

Look into my eyes and know that I will never *ever* do anything to hurt you. 

Do you trust me? 

[pause]

[contented, happy] Good. 

You have no idea how happy I am to know that you’re willing to give me a chance...

[pause]

So...

[you move closer to her and you whisper] Will you let me kiss you? 

[pause - she says yes lightly and you couldn’t be more happier] 

[begin with a light, soft pecks and kisses then slowly progress to hungry and somewhat rough desperate kisses - make sure to spend ample time during this. remember, this is the first time you’ve kissed the girl whom you’ve only adored from afar] 

...

Wow...your lips...they’re really soft... 

[kissing.] 

Is it possible to be addicted to someone’s lips this quick? 

[light laugh] I’m sorry I didn’t mean to be this cheesy right away… but that is exactly how I feel. 

[more kissing.]

[at some point, you pull away to check up on her, your worry comes back] 

You know we could stop anytime, right? 

I will respect your decision, whatever they might be. So please don’t ever think that I won’t. 

You can just say the word and I would back off right away, no questions asked. 

Do you understand? 

[pause] 

Good. 

[return to kissing for a couple more moments] 

Now… let me just leave… soft kisses… on your nose [kiss]… cheeks [kiss]… your forehead [kiss]… along your jaw [kiss]… your neck [kiss]… and all… along… your perfect flawless body…

[you leave a trail of kisses along her body, stopping every few seconds to check on her if she’s alright]

[at some point, she makes a remark about this, saying you don’t have to do this every so often]

I just want to make sure you’re okay with this.

I’m sorry if it sounds like I’m treating you like some fragile little thing…

And I know I keep apologising...

I just— I didn’t want to make it look like I’m taking advantage of you, you know? 

Or that I’m holding you against your will so...

You’re okay? 

[pause] 

Are you sure? 

[pause] 

Okay. I’ll continue then…

[chuckle] Yes, I’ll tone down my worries a bit.

[continue leaving kisses along her body. you may wish to linger on a certain spot such as her neck, her collarbone, or the valley between her breasts. make a remark on how addicted you are so soon, how you have longed to do this with her for such a long time, etc.]

…

This cape of yours… 

I’m always so used to seeing you in this… but I can’t help but wonder what lies underneath…

Will you let me take it off of you? 

[she agrees slowly] 

[removal of clothing sfx.] 

[contented sigh] Who would have known that underneath that red cape… is a body so perfect… so flawless… a body so… pure.

No, no. Please, don’t cover yourself up.

You have no idea how long I’ve yearned for this moment.

You should not be ashamed. You are absolutely beautiful. 

I could look at you all day and I will never get tired of such a sight.

So, come on. Don’t hide yourself from me. 

[eventually she drops her hand and you now get to see her]

There we go. 

That is so much better. 

Don’t ever be embarrassed, especially not around me.

You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen and no matter how much you even change… I know I’ll always go back to you. 

You are so beautiful that every inch of your skin… your body… calls out to me…

[improv~ whisper positive affirmations as you kiss down her body, you’ve watched her multiple times and you’ve longed for her just as much and now, you finally have the chance to]

…

[character’s voice now has that cheeky, playful, teasing tone into it. he is still quite ‘awkward and shy’ but he now has that confidence as he just wants to give pleasure]

I guess someone is just as excited as I am. 

[light chuckle] You’re not? Are you sure about that? 

What’s with this wetness between your gorgeous thighs then? Care to explain that?

[chuckle] I thought so. 

You’re a whimpering mess already…

Do you want me to touch you more?

[pause as she nods to express her consent]

I’ll make you feel so good. 

You won’t regret saying yes to me.

[you inhale her scent and slowly exhale] 

Spread your legs a bit for me.

Let me see the beauty you’ve managed to keep hidden all this time.

Mmm… there it is.

Such a gorgeous wet pussy you have, my dear...

If I just… bring my fingers towards your clit… make this circular motion… and...

[light chuckle as a response to her reaction] Such beautiful sounds you make, my dear…

Do you feel good? Yeah?

That makes me happy… All I want is to give you pleasure…

Mmm… fuck...

Such graceful thrusts you make with your hips, my dear… 

Do you enjoy the way my fingers rub against your clit? 

Mmm… yes you do… look at you… look at this… you’re so wet for me...

Hmm? What was that?

[slightly amused] You want more? 

You’re quite the impatient one, aren’t you?

[chuckle] Don’t worry, I’m just teasing. 

I will *gladly* give you more.

Are you sure you’re ready, my dear?

Alright… Lean your back against the tree for me… 

I’ll just lift one of your legs up… just like this...

I’m sorry it’s quite uncomfortable.

But I will do my best to make you feel as good as possible.

[you slowly push your cock into her, moan/groan as you do so]

Does it hurt?

[pause]

No? You’re alright?

Okay, I just want to make sure.

I’d hate to hurt you. 

[you give her a reassuring kiss] 

I’ll start moving then… 

Remember, if you want to stop, just tell me. 

I’ll stop in a heartbeat.

I’m not gonna be mad, okay? 

[you give her another soft kiss]

[start fucking improv. here! – during this section, pace out moans/groans/pants, sprinkle in a growl or two or maybe more as you wish. occasionally acknowledge the fact that you are so happy that she didn’t run away from you and accepted you as you are, mayhaps alternate between sweet and dirty talk, shower her with thoughts that you’ve held back before, etc.] 

…

Oh god, you’re incredibly tight, my dear. 

It’s so good to be inside you.

You’re taking every inch of me like the good little girl you are… *my* good little girl…

Fuck, I always wondered what it would feel like to be next to you… to have your skin against mine… and now… fuck… 

Now, I’m inside you… [chuckle] 

You wanted this too? 

You keep surprising me, my dear.

…

Your scent is fucking intoxicating.

I might go crazy just from this. [growl] 

Your neck… all exposed just for me… such smooth skin… 

I want to mark you as mine… [growl]

I want to see my mark on you...

Fuck…

[you may wish to amplify your growls here to make it known that you are trying to hold yourself back from marking her. you may also improv as desired~ do this for a couple of moments]

…

Fuck… I don’t think I can hold myself back any longer…

Your scent is dulling all my other senses…

I can’t even think straight right now… [growl] 

[taken aback, she just gave you permission] A-are you sure? 

Fuck… okay…

[proceed to leave bite marks on her skin for a couple of mins. - feel free to suck / moan / groan /growl / lick, etc. just. bite. and mark. - go abt this as you wish]

You look so pretty with my marks on your skin like that…

You’re such a good little girl for me…

The sounds you make… as I bite you, as I thrust in and out of you… fuck... 

You’re driving me absolutely crazy...

...

[continue fucking improv. - you may wish to variate between slow and hard, accompany such actions with those man sounds! don’t forget to use your words as well and growl... hehe :> ] 

...

You want it… harder? 

Are you sure? 

You can take it, huh? 

[chuckle] As you wish. 

[you follow what she asks for and you couldn’t be happier. amplify your grunts/moans, tell her how beautiful she looks, the works] 

…

Are your legs giving up on you, my dear?

[chuckle while panting] Don’t be sorry. 

Here, I’ll hold you up. 

Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. 

Hold onto me.

That’s it, just like that. 

Yes, both of your legs, my dear. Put all your weight against me.

Don’t worry, I got you. 

In this way, you can take me deeper… and I can reach all the right spots… to bring you over the edge… and make you cum… [chuckle]

…

[groan] Fuck. 

[she just scratched you] Did you just… scratch me? 

I didn’t know you’re capable of doing that… scratching my back like that… 

[teasing] You’re quite the animal yourself, aren’t you? [chuckle]

No no, don’t apologise. 

You can drag your nails across my back anytime.

It doesn’t hurt.

I know I seem like such a softie but remember, I am a wolf. 

I can take it.

I can tolerate any kind of pain… especially if it comes from you.

So please, by all means… [whisper to her ear] mark me as yours just as I do with you.

[you make the act of biting her again, leaving another mark on her soft skin] 

Did it feel that good, my dear?

Mmm… I’m glad… all I wanted was to give you the pleasure that you deserve. 

…

[you chuckle lightly as you realise the effect you have on her] 

You’re absolutely flushed, my dear…

The way you moan… and whimper… fuck… you’re driving me crazy…

You’re clenching around me so tightly too… you’re close, aren’t you? 

I’m close too. 

…

Where do you want me, my dear?

On your face? On your pretty little mouth? Along those gorgeous breasts?

Where should I leave my final mark on you?

[you get slightly flustered by her response]

I-inside? A-are you sure? 

Okay… okay… if that’s what you want. 

[improv to orgasm~ you may wish to amplify your man sounds here :> ]

You can feel me throb inside, can’t you? 

Cum with me, my dear. I want you to cum with me. 

[cumming improv. – do with what seems natural, release whatever it is you seem to be holding back on, let go.]

[take a moment to ease and steady your breathing and to appreciate the moment, let what just happened sink in]

Are you alright? 

I didn’t go too hard on you, did I?

[chuckle] I’m glad you can take it.

Thank you… for trusting me. Thank you for accepting me. For taking the chance… and for… being with me.

Come here, sit down on the grass with me. 

Oh, let me get this beautiful cape of yours around your shoulders once again so you don’t catch a cold.

[clothing sfx.]

[pause] 

[from this point onwards, you may wish to choose between two endings. the ending that occurs after this note is the ‘happy’ route. If you want the sappy, cheesy, and ‘happy’ ending, then this is for you. However, if you prefer the ‘tragic’ route, pls move along until you see the (tragic ending) note.] 

( **happy** **ending** )

  
  


You can rest your head on my shoulder while you rest. 

Are you in a hurry to reach your destination? We can stay here for a bit before you go on your way again.

I can walk with you, if you’d like. I want to keep you safe… 

[teasing tone] And make sure you don’t stray from the path again. 

Plus, it’s getting quite dark. I’d hate for anything bad to happen to you. 

[happy, contented] Good. I’d love to keep you company… maybe we can even learn more about each other while we walk? 

[laughs] Of course, I’d love to get to know you more. What we’ve done right now strengthened my feelings for you even more but…

I know that there’s more things that I do not know about you. 

And do you know what else I know? 

[pause] 

I know that I… love you. 

[light chuckle] Yes, I do. I *really* do.

Nothing you say will ever change my mind. 

Come closer to me. I want to wrap my arms around you. 

[pause as you take her into your arms] [take in a breath and exhale as you do]

I will always love the girl whose red cape flashed before my eyes. 

I love you so so much.

**[happy ending ends.]**

___

  
  


( **tragic ending** \- this ending contains an important sfx. that is crucial for this ending so if you’re not using sfx., you may consider choosing the alternative ending instead)

  
  


I would love to spend time with you again.

It’s definitely something that our first ever decent encounter turned out like this… and by no means am I complaining, I just didn’t expect this to happen.

[pause]

I was really worried that I’d scare you off…

I expected the worst. I expected you to reject me and that you won’t ever want to see me again… that you’d choose a different path to take...

I was worried that—

[she cuts you off] 

I’m rambling too much? 

[chuckle] I guess I am…

But I’d really love to see you again...

So... if fate ever allows us… the next time you take this path again… do you think we can spend time with each other again? 

[she agrees]

[happy tone] That makes me so happy. 

What we have just done is amazing as it is. But it makes me happier knowing that you’d want to spend more time with me.

I… I love you. I *really* do. 

I never expected this day would come… the day I finally pursued the girl with the beautiful red cape.

You made me absolutely—

[you stop yourself from speaking when you hear the sound of dried leaves crackling. you may insert the sfx here.]

[tense, to the mysterious figure] Who goes there?

Show yourself. 

[hushed reassuring tone, to her] Don’t be scared, I’ll protect you. I won’t let anyone harm you. 

Here, hold my hand.

I promise that for as long as you are holding my hand and I am holding yours, no harm shall ever come your way. 

Don’t look so worried, my dear. 

I am right here with you.

You… are safe with m—

[audio ends with an abrupt single fire of a gunshot, which of course, signals the arrival of the hunter who came to rescue little red - you are free to improv. how this goes, maybe with breath hitches or some struggling noises but otherwise, a moment of complete silence after the gunshot works as well]


End file.
